Alicia Finizio
Hybrid(Born Hybrid) |birthdate = 12th August |age = 900+ |gender = Female |height = 5'6" |weight = Unknown |eyes = Gold |hair = Blonde |blood type = AB- |affiliation = Thirteen Dracula Reikon Kyuuban Myst |previous affiliation = Kingdom of Europe |occupation = Phantom of the Thirteen Dracula |previous occupation = Servant |team = Thirteen Dracula |previous team = None |partner = TBA |previous partner = Unknown |base of operations = Wandering( ) |marital status = Widowed |education = Centuries of Knowledge |status = Active |shikai = Nishinittai |bankai = Not Yet Achieved |release = Tearing Boundaries (裂く境界 Sakukyōkai)}} Alicia Finizio (アリスハ.ピニジオ Arisuha Pinijio "Lit"; Noble, Ready for Battle) otherwise known as The Phantom (幻 Maboroshi) or The Black Knight (黒騎士 Kurokishi), is a naturally born, Reikon Kyuuban- Hybrid who has existed since the Medieval Times, being born during the coronation of to the throne of Europe. Having lived there for the entirety of her childhood before realizing that she would never grow past her adulthood, she attempted to understand this immortality of hers and set out on a journey towards Asia, where spiritual activity was very high. Encountering an unnamed group of Reikon Kyuuban, much like herself, Alicia figured out her true origins and decided to spend the rest of her life in isolation, moving from one area to the next until she could find somebody she could serve underneath. After meeting with Myst, through information gathered by Hisashī, Alicia had taken up her offer of becoming one of the Thirteen Dracula, the personal confidants of the Reikon Kyuuban Queen. Appearance Personality History Synopsis :Main Article: Bleach: Bloody Tears Powers and Abilities Reikon Kyuuban Abilities Kyūketsuki Sutēji Zanpakutō Nishinittai (二進一退 Two Steps Forward, One Step Back) is the name of Alicia's zanpakutō. Its sealed state is strange for a zanpakutō, bearing the appearance of a black longsword with a similar colored hilt that splits at both ends. Additionally, two crimson lines are present on the blade, running across it similarly to a rune. She has a crimson scabbard which is attached to the waistline of her dress, that perfectly fits the blade. *' ': Releasing her zanpakutō with the command, Rest (休める Yasumeru), Alicia sheathes her zanpakutō into its scabbard, and allows it to dissipate entirely. From here, the energy surrounds Alicia's body, causing her to glimmer with an obscure, black aura. :Shikai Special Ability: Nishinittai's special ability provides Alicia with the ability of Bodily Foresight (体予知 Taiyochi), which is present with the black aura that wraps around her. Within battle, the spiritual aura analyzes everything in the battle with complete detail, causing Alicia to be capable of witnessing everything that happens around her at once without her senses being overloaded. From this, her zanpakutō relays messages to her nervous system without warning her prior, causing her to automatically dodge, attack and block whatever she is capable of within her physical capacity. Alicia remarks that the spirit of her zanpakutō treats her like a marionette, with it being the puppeteer, much to her chagrin. Trivia *Her alias, Black Knight, is a deliberate shout-out to Zelgius, otherwise known as The Black Knight, from the series, Fire Emblem. Behind the Scenes